Potions
A list of magical potions which appear in various series, premade. For those which the characters have to assemble, see Potion Recipes. Transformation Desk Potion A dark green potion in what looked like a perfume bottle. It appeared on Carter's desk, but having already been turned into a mermaid by a mysterious potion, she left it alone. Her friend Gianna found it, and discovering it smelled like soda, drank some. It tasted awful, and promptly turned her into a mermaid as soon as she got wet. Magic Mio A magic liquid Lelia found with a dolphin necklace on a pier. Two squirts of it turned a glass of water into a potion, which Lelia drank (while wearing the necklace). It was reddish-purple and tasted bad enough to make her spit it out. It still transformed her into a mermaid as soon as she touched water. She gave it, and two more dolphin necklaces, to her friends May and Taylor, claiming it was grape-pomegranate soda; they both found it disgusting and were likewise transformed into mermaids. Miracle Potion A blue potion Izzy found at the bottom of a pool. "Miracle Potion" was written on the shell. She spilled some on herself, and it stained her skin. The next time she touched water, it hurt her, the stain disappeared, and she popped a tail. Self-Refilling Potion A blue potion in a large glass jar, which Caroline found in her bushes. It was left for her by the mermaid government. She drank some and dumped the rest accidentally soaking a ponytail, transforming into a mermaid the next time she touched water--but only while wearing that same ponytail. However, the jar refilled itself on the full moon, and David drank it, becoming a Siren. Power-Granting Juice Gems A set of jewels that apparently appeared five hours after Faith and Alice turned into mermaids. According to the internet, they had to find these gems and drink their "juice." They discovered them fairly quickly, and as soon as they put the jewels into cups, they dissolved into liquid. They tasted bad, but had a decent aftertaste, and felt oddly bubbly in the girls' stomachs. Seconds later they lost consciousness, and upon waking up, both had hydrokinesis, cryokinesis and thermokinesis. Mermaid Magic A green potion labeled "Mermaid Magic," in an old Coke bottle with a cap made of tape. Bella found it on her back porch, and kept it until she could show it to Coral and Leah. According to the box their magic book came in, the potion would grant psychic powers, and they had to give it to a classmate named Sam. To be activated, the mermaids had to put all of their hands on the top and think about the powers. Mermaid Mist A bright blue potion which Emily found outside her house and drank. It tasted awful, but one swallow gave her hydrokinesis, which first materialized in a few hours later. It later disappeared. Orange Potion A nauseating potion Sofia assembled from unknown (transparent) ingredients, in order to give herself thermokinesis. It succeeded. Pink Potion A potion Cleo found in her house, along with two shell necklaces (one was apparently missing). Somehow she knew that she was supposed to give them to her friends to give them powers. It didn't taste good, but apparently worked. Other Healing Spell This potion had to be found by the ones who wanted to use it. It originally looked lime green, but when Andy and Jordan found it, it had turned pink. When Andy applied it to the bruise he wanted healed, it knocked them both unconscious and rendered them temporarily tailless. Evil Mermaid Gum A "gift" from the evil mermaids disguised as mint chocolate chip gum. It nearly turned Sofia into one of them, though the only visible symptom was blue eyeshadow. David's Potion A green potion that appeared in front of David. He drank it and immediately popped a tail, even though he was dry, and it refused to go away. The tail would have worn off on its own, but David took another drink, which also made him giggly. Getting wet also reversed the tail. Memory Restoration Powder A white powder possessed by Marlowe. A pinch sprinkled on the skin will restore magically wiped memories. Negating Fruit A slice of green fruit soaked in blue potion. It was sent to Caroline to turn David human again, and worked with no apparent side effects. Neptonic Potions These potions were created by mermaids from the planet Neptune and sent to Kristie. They are intended for mermaids only, but they induce unusual side effects in Sirens. Blue Aroma Sniffing this potion will allow a mermaid to dream whatever important message she needs to receive. A Siren will be put to sleep for two hours. Green Aroma Sniffing this potion will allow a mermaid to find what she is looking for. A Siren will be non-fatally poisoned; symptoms are dizziness, nausea and unconsciousness. Time Travel A transparent potion Sofia assembled from unknown ingredients. As soon as she drank it, she traveled back in time (she didn't change locations). She became stuck and had to be rescued by a senior mermaid, Destiny. Category:Magic